


Com amor, Lily / Seu, Severus

by Clarita_Black, Siremele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarita_Black/pseuds/Clarita_Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Siremele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os sentimentos de Severus por Lily foram o motivo da confiança de Dumbledore no agente duplo. O que ele de fato sentiu pela ruiva? Cartas trocadas entre ele e Lily ao longo de anos podem trazer essas respostas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Prólogo- Tragédia**

Aquele Halloween tinha um tom de tragédia, não apenas a tragédia do senso comum, aquela que é sinônimo de desgraça. Mas a noite era trágica também pelo sentido clássico da palavra: algo que não pode ser evitado, que ocorre pelos desígnios inescapáveis do destino — seja este algo bom ou ruim.

Ora, os vivas acalorados que podiam ser ouvidos em todos os cantos eram, sim, sinal de acontecimento positivo. Mas se alguém pudesse ver a tristeza estampada no rosto peludo do meio-gigante que voava, apressado, em uma moto emprestada, entenderia imediatamente que havia no ar, também, o cheiro do infortúnio.

O meio-gigante tinha pressa por ser aquela uma missão importante que seu mestre e protetor lhe dera, e também por precisar ver com os próprios olhos o que havia acontecido com os dois jovens bruxos — precisava disso para acreditar.

O destino dele era os restos de uma casa que, poucas horas antes, podia ser chamada de _lar —_ agora era uma bagunça de entulho e móveis quebrados, e tinha o cadáver de um bruxo onde havia sido a sala e de sua esposa no quarto do bebê do casal. Tragédia-desgraça.

O bebê ainda estava lá, tão jovem e já possuindo uma marca física da guerra que acontecia desde antes do seu nascimento. Ele era uma das poucas manifestações de vida entre os destroços. A sobrevivência do pequeno bruxo e o que motivava as comemorações eram o arremate da tragédia clássica.

Outra manifestação de vida estava dentro do maleiro de um guarda-roupas que ficava no quarto do casal. Era uma caixa com o dobro do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos, coberta por papel aveludado bonina e com sua capacidade interior aumentada magicamente. Nela estavam guardadas pilhas de pergaminhos escritos, que compunham o que havia ficado da memória da bruxa estendida no chão. Anos e anos da correspondência de Lily Potter com seus familiares, amigos, colegas, amores. Tudo ali, acessível a quem se interessasse a reviver, através da memória, as emoções que a ruiva morta prematuramente havia vivido.

E caso alguém, naquele momento, resolvesse desbravar os rascunhos de cartas enviadas, de cartas não enviadas e de cartas recebidas, poderia, facilmente, trazer mais um elemento para o cenário da tragédia: Severus Snape.


	2. Carta 1

* * *

_Carta escrita em pergaminho, sem data. Original, amarelada pelo tempo, escrita com caligrafia insegura em alguns trechos, parece ter sido relida à exaustão, exibindo alguns borrões leves como se a tinta tivesse estado em contato com algum líquido, em gotas._

* * *

Evans,

Eu penso que você já deveria ter percebido que não é mais do meu interesse manter o nosso relacionamento, se é que aquilo pode ser chamado assim. Eu tentei ser polido, tentei apenas me manter distante na esperança de não precisar fazer as coisas da maneira mais difícil, mas sua insistência conseguiu superar minha determinação. Então, que seja à sua maneira.

Para começar, eu não gosto de pessoas, sou diferente de todas elas. Eu nem precisaria estar dizendo isso, pois vinha dividindo meus pensamentos com você já há alguns anos, sempre acreditando que você fosse diferente, que você fosse como eu, que você também detestasse arrogância, prepotência, covardia. Achei que você odiasse essas garotinhas nojentas e sem personalidade que cercam os idiotas sem conteúdo, como satélites obscuros de astros duvidosos. Achei que você os desprezasse e, como eu, quisesse mantê-los bem distantes. Era o que você costumava me dizer, era o que você me levava a acreditar. Parece que as coisas não são bem assim, não é mesmo?

Durante todos esses anos eu acreditei que nós dois fôssemos especiais, que estivéssemos predestinados a viver algo grandioso, que nossos destinos estariam ligados para sempre. Mas agora eu tive que encarar a realidade, e acabei me dando conta do quão ridículo eu tenho sido. Para ser sincero, eu me arrependo amargamente por ter baixado minhas defesas e permitido sua entrada em minha vida.

É verdade, Evans. Eu desejaria estar morto ao invés de ter passado pelas situações que a sua "amizade" me forçou a enfrentar. Você tem sido a minha fraqueza, a minha ruína. Você, com suas cores e sua luz, tirando meu foco e minha atenção, me fazendo promessas silenciosas que jamais poderá cumprir, me mantendo cativo como um elfo doméstico. Você acha que eu não percebia? Você sentia prazer em me ter aos seus pés, e eu amava te proporcionar esse prazer.

Permiti, indefeso, que você se acercasse e me envolvesse com seu calor, sua vibração. O som da sua voz, o seu riso, isso era o meu estímulo para levantar todas as manhãs. Imagino que nesse instante você esteja sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, com aquela expressão de quem assiste ao seu cãozinho correr em círculos tentando capturar o próprio rabo. Certo, sorria. Você só chegou tão longe por que eu permiti. Eu dei a você carta branca para fazer de mim o que quisesse e você fez, Evans.

Mas agora estou comunicando a você que isso acabou. A partir desse momento, retomo a posse de mim mesmo. Em outras palavras isso significa que para mim você é apenas mais um rosto na multidão, apenas uma sangue-ruim, cercada por pessoas odiosas, seduzida por elas. Vejo você usando e sendo usada por elas, descendo cada vez mais baixo, até ser parte da escória para a qual você está destinada.

Não fale mais comigo, Evans. Não olhe para mim, não se aproxime. E jamais, sob nenhuma circunstância, venha me oferecer sua "proteção" ou sua piedade. Deixe que as coisas sigam o rumo que devem seguir. Não me ofenda mais do que você já fez, ou eu não responderei por mim.

S. S.

P.S.: Estou devolvendo aquele patético cordão e a medalha com os quais você me presenteou, assim como suas fotos, seus mimos e as lembrancinhas ridículas que você tem me ofertado ao longo desses anos. Queime junto com as coisas que eu te dei, ou então mostre ao Potter. Quem sabe isso não proporcionará a vocês alguns momentos de diversão?


	3. Carta 2

Hogwarts, três de dezembro de 1973

Severus,

Para começo de conversa, não, eu não tinha percebido que você não estava mais interessado no nosso "relacionamento", com todas as aspas que você fez questão de colocar. Repito as aspas por ter me cansado de tentar te fazer entender que ao contrário do que você pensa, eu nunca te vi (ou vi o nosso ""relacionamento"") como o lixo que você sempre teve certeza que foi.

Eu não tinha percebido pelo simples motivo de que pra mim nunca houve espaço para essas aspas. Eu acreditei que nossa amizade era sólida o bastante para superar um pequeno mal entendido causado por uma simples aula de Herbologia e pelo nosso querido quarteto de colegas idiotas. E por isso eu fingi não notar que você passou a me deixar falando sozinha, ou dar meia volta ao topar comigo pelos corredores, fingindo não ter me visto. Pensei que passaria, que logo você me diria o que estava acontecendo, e tentei respeitar seu silêncio, tendo certeza de que logo as coisas voltariam ao normal, como já aconteceu outras vezes.

E, meu caro, você insinua que eu me tornei um satélite do idiota do Potter só porque fiz um trabalho com ele na aula de Herbologia? O que você queria que eu fizesse? A professora pediu que formássemos trios, e não sei se você, absorto do jeito que está em sua crise de autopiedade, percebeu, mas este ano letivo as turmas do quarto ano da Sonserina e da Grifinória não tem mais aulas de Herbologia em conjunto. O que me impossibilitaria de fazer as atividades com você. Outros dados matemáticos importantes são: que eu e Talitha juntas formamos apenas um par e que o quarteto dos idiotas é formado, bem, por quatro pessoas. O que tornou a dissolução do grupo deles a solução mais óbvia para o problema da sala de aula.

Como você bem sabe, sendo para escolher um deles para trabalhar comigo, tenho muito mais tolerância ao Lupin, justamente por ele ocupar o terceiro lugar no ranking de idiotice deles. Mas quem veio se oferecer para trabalhar com nós duas foi um dos ocupantes do primeiro lugar do ranking, Potter. E ele foi surpreendentemente menos idiota ao se aproximar, acho que pela primeira vez na vida dele. O que não quer dizer que eu passei a te odiar depois de perceber que Potter pode estar aprendendo a engolir a idiotice de vez em quando. E ele continua sendo um boçal pra mim.

Tento acreditar que você se ofendeu de fato foi com o que houve depois da aula. Assim pelo menos eu posso acreditar que foi um mal-entendido. Porque está me doendo a ideia de que para você nossa amizade foi tão pouco que a simples proximidade momentânea de uma pessoa estúpida tenha posto tudo a perder.

Saímos das estufas juntos, eu com ódio do Black e da prepotência dele, não achando a menor graça nas bobagens que Potter dizia, bestificada com o olhar de admiração de Pettigrew sobre os idiotas números 1 e 1, e comentando com Lupin a aula que acabávamos de assistir. Caminhávamos juntos porque teríamos aulas juntos no próximo horário. Simples assim. Então eu te vi se aproximando das estufas, vi os olhares sacanas de Potter e Black e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir, eles já tinham enfeitiçado os sacos de estrume e levado eles na sua direção. Eles riram quando o estrume caiu sobre você, e quando você jogou de volta o que você pôde do estrume nos dois e emplastou aquele cabelão lindo do Black com cocô de hipogrifo, eu ri deles. Você me olhou nessa hora. E eles depois correram pra te pegar de socos. Voltei para as estufas e chamei a professora, já que eu não poderia ter impedido Black, Potter e logo logo Pettigrew de atacarem você.

E depois você parou de conversar comigo. E me enviou essa carta desaforada. Eu sinceramente não estou entendendo, Severus. Porque quanto mais eu penso, menos motivo eu vejo para sua raiva. Sabe, está até parecendo que você está com ciúmes. O que me soa estranho, já que pra mim, até hoje, do meu ponto de vista, pelo menos, nunca houve espaço para outra pessoa ocupar o lugar que você ocupa na minha vida. Eu acreditei em você e na nossa amizade.

Mas se você quer mesmo se afastar, ok. Não posso ser egoísta ao ponto de te prender perto de mim só porque gosto da sua presença e da sua companhia. Se pra você não tá legal, se eu sou só uma sangue-ruim, então beleza. Encerremos por aqui nossa amizade.

Quanto às lembrancinhas estúpidas que te dei, estou as enviando de volta. Queime-as você mesmo, já que foi você quem decidiu interromper tudo de forma tão intempestiva. E já que agora não somos mais amigos, não preciso dizer o que vou fazer com as coisas que você me deu. Já não diz respeito a você mais.


	4. Carta 3

_ Carta escrita em pergaminho com letra caprichada, em papel perfeitamente limpo e sem rugas. _

* * *

Hogwarts, 04 de dezembro de 1973

Lily,

Quero que você me desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse na carta anterior. Eu não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, estava com muita raiva e descontei tudo em você. Por favor, me desculpe por isso.

Sei que você deve estar cansada do meu jeito, sei que fazendo isso pareço não me importar com sua amizade, mas não é assim que as coisas são. Eu apenas fico cego de raiva quando eles fazem aquelas coisas, e eu juro que quando vi você rindo, imaginei que se divertia com a situação. Eu fui estúpido.

Você pode achar que eu sou tolo, Lily, mas eu sei que pessoas como Potter tem algum poder de atração, e eu temo que um dia ele consiga, por insistência, envolver você e te afastar de mim. Você é boa, vê sempre as pessoas pelo lado melhor, e eu acho que até no rei da idiotice e a sua corte, você seria capaz de encontrar qualidades.

Eu não sou muito bom em falar coisas desse tipo, então só quero que você saiba que eu sinto como se nós estivéssemos ligados por um fio invisível. Eu compreendo você, assim como você me entende. Então, tente imaginar como eu me sinto quando vejo Potter, que tem tudo, querendo ainda mais.

Por que, se você não percebeu, o que ele quer é que você deixe de ser minha amiga e passe a andar suspirando pelas tolices dele. Por favor, não deixe isso acontecer. Não deixe a nossa amizade ser afetada pelo que ele faz, mesmo se eu às vezes ficar com muita raiva e não conseguir enxergar as coisas direito. Me mostre, como você fez, os meus erros e eu vou corrigir cada um deles.

E obrigado por mandar de volta as suas lembranças. Eu vou guardar tudo como eu sempre fiz.

Seu, Severus.

P.S.: Se você é sangue-ruim, eu, com meu meio-sangue Prince, não o seria também?


	5. Carta 4

Em casa, no meu quarto, 27 de dezembro de 1973

Sev,

Como vão as coisas por aí? Como está o clima entre você e seus pais? Você sabe que a qualquer momento que você precise você pode me procurar, né?

Eu estou bem satisfeita. Ganhei algumas coisas bobas de uns tios e ganhei dois presentes bem legais. Meus pais me deram dinheiro! O que eu achei ótimo, porque eu vou poder escolher o que eu vou ganhar. E eu aposto que você já sabe o que eu vou comprar! A outra coisa legal é que minha prima Daisy gravou os discos novos dela dos Beatles, que eles lançaram esse ano, em fita cassete para mim. É bacana porque é coletânea das melhores músicas deles.

Eu hoje lembrei de algo que estou querendo te falar já tem uns dias. Assim que a gente voltar às aulas, quero que você me ajude com umas coisas sobre poções. Eu tenho a impressão que para fazer a poção do morto-vivo não é preciso fatiar os talos da raiz de valeriana em lascas finas. Acho que dá certo se a gente usar a lâmina de prata ao invés da de aço e cortar em lascas mais grossas e depois amassar. Eu queria perguntar para o Professor Slughorn na última aula, mas ele já estava tão certo que minha poção estava perfeita que ele nem me deu chance de fazer a pergunta. E eu fiquei com essa pulga atrás da orelha. Você sabe se essa minha ideia dá certo?

Olha só, eu estava pensando. Eu realmente acho que você deveria dar uma chance para as músicas que eu te indico, sabe? Dá uma olhada na letra dessa aqui. Sim, é dos Beatles de novo. A paixão da Daisy me contagiou um pouquinho sim, e daí? Depois eu coloco ela pra você ouvir. A melodia é meio triste, meio monótona, mas a letra é muito bonita.

_** The Long and Winding Road [A estrada longa e sinuosa] ** _

_The Beatles_

_ The long and winding road [A estrada longa e sinuosa] _   
_That leads to your door [Que leva à sua porta]_   
_Will never disappear [Nunca vai desaparecer]_   
_I've seen that road before [Eu já vi essa estrada antes]_   
_It always leads me here [Ela sempre me trouxe até aqui]_   
_Lead me to your door [Me leve até sua porta]_   
_The wild and windy night [A noite selvagem e tempestuosa,]_   
_That the rain washed away [Que a chuva lavou,]_   
_Has left a pool of tears [Deixou uma piscina de lágrimas]_   
_Crying for the day [Gritando para o dia]_   
_Why leave me standing here [Por que me deixou parado aqui?]_   
_Let me know the way [Me deixe conhecer o caminho]_   
_Many times I've been alone [Muitas vezes eu estive sozinho]_   
_And many times I've cried [E muitas vezes eu chorei]_   
_Anyway you'll never know [De qualquer modo, você nunca vai saber]_   
_The many ways I've tried [Das muitas formas que eu tentei]_   
_But still they lead me back [Mas ainda assim me trazem de volta]_   
_To the long winding road [Para a estrada longa e sinuosa]_   
_You left me waiting here [Você me deixou esperando aqui]_   
_A long long time ago [Por muito, muito tempo]_   
_Don't keep me standing here [Não me deixe parado aqui]_   
_Lead me to your door [Me leve até sua porta]_

Será que você pode dar um pulo lá no parque hoje de tarde? Quero te entregar seu presente de natal. E depois a gente pode dar umas voltas e tomar um chocolate quente.

Até mais tarde!

Com amor,

Lily

P.S.: Você não sabe da última: a Petúnia está namorando. E ela está mais insuportável do que nunca por causa disso.

* * *


	6. Cartas 5

Rua da Fiação, 27 de dezembro de 1973

Oi, Lily.

Fico feliz por saber que seu natal foi bom e que você ganhou presentes e está contente. Se é assim, então tudo está normal, exatamente como aqui.

Também ganhei presentes da minha mãe, ela me deu meias de lã e um par de sapatos. Não são presentes tão legais quanto os seus, mas ela ficou feliz e eu gosto quando isso acontece. Foi bom também porque meu pai ficou fora o dia todo, então não o vi. Aliás, quase não me encontrei com ele desde que cheguei.

Sobre a música conversaremos depois. Eu vou, sim, me encontrar com você, também tenho algo para te dar. E depois de tomar o chocolate, poderemos vir para cá e testar a poção, eu achei sua ideia boa, e partindo dela desenvolvi uma teoria que poderemos tentar comprovar juntos.

Não se preocupe, meu pai só volta á noite e minha mãe também vai sair para fazer uma visita, então, seremos só nós dois e o nosso caldeirão.

Nos veremos no parque, às duas.

Seu, Severus.

* * *

Rua da Fiação, 27 de dezembro de 1973

Lily,

Eu lamento muito pelo que meu pai fez e pelas coisas que ele disse a você. Não ligue, por favor, ele é um idiota. Estou com tanta raiva que o mataria, se pudesse. Não vejo a hora de fazer dezessete anos e poder decidir a minha vida, quando isso acontecer eu nunca mais vou colocar meus pés aqui, aliás, só vou voltar para buscar minha mãe.

Eu não podia imaginar que ele fosse chegar cedo em casa, senão jamais teria trazido você aqui. Eu também não pensei que ele pudesse ser tão grosseiro com pessoas de fora, sinto vontade de me azarar por ter colocado você nessa situação.

Não se afaste de mim por causa daquele estúpido, você sabe como eu me sinto e tudo o que eu penso sobre ele.

Vou ficar esperando pela sua resposta, mas se em dois dias você não me disser nada, vou me sentar na porta da sua casa e ficar lá até congelar ou até você sair para falar comigo.

Seu, Severus.

* * *

Rua da Fiação, 28 de dezembro de 1973

Lily,

Você sabe que as coisas não são como ele disse. Ele é um idiota e não me conhece, não sabe nada sobre mim. Como você pode acreditar nas palavras dele?

Veja como ele não sabe o que diz, você jamais se divertiria alimentando esperanças vãs em qualquer garoto que estivesse apaixonado por você. E eu não estou, Lily, acredite. Eu sou só seu amigo e não espero nada mais de você. Ele vê maldade em tudo e não tem dignidade. Só o que ele quer é que você se magoe e se afaste de mim, ele quer que eu me torne o que ele disse que eu sou, um infeliz solitário e bizarro, amargurado e condenado a ficar sozinho para sempre.

Eu sei que ser expulsa da minha casa deve ter sido humilhante demais, eu tentei correr atrás de você mas ele não me deixou passar, ele me bateu e me disse que se eu quisesse sair teria que lutar com ele. Eu ia lançar uma azaração nele, mas então minha mãe chegou e eles discutiram, ela o enfrentou e depois teve que aguentar tudo aquilo que ele sempre faz com ela. O que me mata é que ela nem pensava em se defender, tudo o que fazia era implorar que eu não fizesse mal a ele.

Ela gosta dele, gosta mais dele do que de mim ou dela própria, e eu já não sei mais como lidar com isso, nem onde é o meu lugar nesse mundo. Só sei que se você acreditar que me faz mal e se afastar de mim, ele vai vencer mais uma vez.

Por favor, Lily...

Seu, Severus.

P.S.: Faltou muito pouco para a poção ficar pronta, enquanto aquilo tudo acontecia ela se estragou. Mas eu acho que nós dois estávamos certos, e quero repetir a experiência.


	7. Cartas 6

Em casa, no meu quarto, 28 de dezembro de 1973

Sev,

Não precisa vir congelar o traseiro na minha porta, ok?

Você está bem? Ele não te machucou a sério, né? E sua mãe, como está?

Não vou dizer a você que não fiquei chateada. Seu pai falou coisas horríveis, extremamente ofensivas, e que mostram que além de ser preconceituoso e intolerante ele é muito mal educado também.

Mas não estou com raiva de você, definitivamente. Em primeiro lugar porque quem agiu de forma ridícula comigo não foi você, foi ele. Logo, tenho motivos para ter raiva dele, e não de você. E não vou me afastar de você por causa de nada do que ele disse. Eu sei muito bem que ele não te conhece, apesar de ser seu pai.

Outra coisa: nunca mais fale nada sobre ser "um infeliz solitário e bizarro, amargurado e condenado a ficar sozinho para sempre" e etcéteras. Também não sei qual é o seu lugar no mundo (não sei direito nem qual é o meu, pra te falar bem a verdade. Mas acho que ninguém sabe de verdade), a única coisa que sei é que é um bom lugar, porque você é um garoto bacana e muito inteligente, e esses são os pré-requisitos para ser um grande bruxo. Encerro esta discussão.

Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Assim que der, tentamos de novo a poção.

Com amor,

Lily

* * *

Daisy,

Priminha, ponto pra mim! Eu te falei que o Sev não gosta de mim! Ele falou isso explicitamente, na próxima vez que eu me encontrar com você, te mostro a carta. Você é uma romântica iludida cheia de pensamentos açucarados. O Sev é meu amigo, e só isso.

Beijos,

Lily


	8. Carta 7

Rua da fiação, 29 de dezembro de 1973

Lily,

Eu saí bem cedo para colocar essa carta debaixo da sua porta por que tive medo de você marcar outro compromisso.

É que eu queria que você fosse ao parque hoje, tem uma coisa que quero te entregar, então, se você puder, me encontre lá no mesmo horário da outra vez.

Eu estou bem e minha mãe também. Como sempre, calada, tentando adivinhar os pensamentos e desejos dele, que não fala com ninguém.

Ela veio conversar comigo e tentou defender ele, você acredita nisso? Mas não importa, já que você compreendeu tudo o que aconteceu e não ficou com raiva de mim, acho que nós devemos esquecer esse assunto.

Recebi uma carta de Nott que eu queria que você lesse, ele tem uma resposta muito boa para a pergunta que você me fez no outro dia, e eu vou te mostrar.

Então, nos vemos no parque. Não precisa confirmar, eu vou te esperar durante meia hora, e se você não aparecer, transferimos para amanhã, no mesmo horário.

Seu, Severus.


End file.
